Apocalipsis
by MatsuShit
Summary: como podréis deducir por el nombre la cosa va de zombies, y si no lo deducís para eso estoy yo aquí ;D como no quiero contaros mucho y la base de estas historias es ya conocida solo dejar claro que en este fic van a haber muerte explicitas y sangre...ya que en estas cosas hay sangre...espero que lo disfrutéis ..:Orenosana:..
1. Cap 1 -el principio del fin-

APOCALIPSIS

[Buenas a todos lectores, para empezar quería decir que no soy a quien acostumbráis a leer soy otra personilla que comparte cuenta con la escritora de Choromi-chan y las campanas del juicio, podéis llamarme Orenosana que es el fabuloso Nick que decidí ponerme y sin más que comience el fic]

Capítulo 1 -el principio del fin-

En un paisaje completamente desolado, con cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo por donde mires, se encontraba de pie mirando a la nada un joven armado con una pistola que vestía con una camiseta de tirantes negra, o lo que le quedaba de esta, unos pantalones azules destrozados y unas deportivas rojas…bueno o al menos antes eran rojas, en estos momentos estaban llenas de barro y sangre por lo que más bien tiraban a negro, llevaba la rodilla derecha vendada al igual que la muñeca izquierda, sus cabellos negros con un ligero reflejo rojo se encontraban completamente despeinados y hasta enredados, cubierto de manchas de suciedad y de sangre por todas partes, sus ojos rojizos carecían de vida alguna, miraba aquel atardecer que en otra ocasión le habría parecido bonito y todo.

-je je…parece que al final lo conseguí…chicos….-

Se frota la nariz con un dedo como acostumbraba a hacer desde siempre mirando al anaranjado cielo con una leve sonrisa cargada de nostalgia y tristeza, comenzando a caerle lagrimas sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo

-…pero…de verdad merece la pena…seguir vivo sin ninguno de vosotros…..-

El joven se deja caer de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsolado, sus cinco hermanos pequeños murieron, él era el mayor y no fue capaz de protegerlos, gritó, gritó poniendo toda su alma en aquel alarido desgarrador que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera que lo escuchara, pero claro, no había nadie más solo aquel joven que derramaba sus lagrimas, miles de pensamientos iban y venían a su cabeza, ¿debía seguir con vida y vivir por sus hermanos o era mejor opción terminar con todo aquí y reunirse con sus hermanos? En esos momentos la respuesta le parecía obvia, mira tembloroso la pistola apuntándose con ella, esto era su culpa, si solo hubiera protegido bien a sus hermanos al menos ahora estarían los seis juntos, pero como paso, como acabo todo de esa forma…oh si….

_Dos meses antes del fin_

Era un día como cualquiera en la casa de los sextillizos, Osomatsu salió a probar suerte en el pachinko, Karamatsu fue a molestar a sus "Karamatsu girls", Choromatsu se quedó en casa leyendo sus mangas…aunque todos sabemos que acabara…., Ichimatsu salió también a dar de comer a sus amigos, Jyushimatsu como era de esperar entrenaba y Todomatsu salió con sus amigas a dar una vuelta

*Día de Osomatsu*

El mayor de los hermanos que vestía con su típica sudadera roja, pantalones azules y deportivas rojas, volvía de gastarse todo el dinero que a saber de dónde lo habría sacado, pero el caso es que como era de esperar en el de rojo se arruino completamente jugando al pachinko ya que como de costumbre no consiguió más que perder una vez tras otra, caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y cara de estar irritado, tenía ganas de molestar a alguno de sus hermanos para al menos reírse un poco pero la suerte no parecía sonreírle ni con eso, no consiguió encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos menores en el camino de vuelta a casa, antes de entrar en esta que quedó por unos segundos contemplando el cielo que estaba teñido de un color rojizo por el atardecer, sintió algo extraño mirando el paisaje, la verdad es que el ambiente parecía estar algo raro, ¿sería solo su imaginación? Es posible pero le parecía que la ciudad estaba extrañamente tranquila esa tarde, suspiró levemente y agitó su cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de esos pensamientos que no le terminaban de dejar tranquilo, tras esto entró en la casa

-Ya estoy de vuelta-

Esperó unos segundos la respuesta de sus hermanos pero ninguno le respondió, miró al suelo de la entrada a ver si estaban sus zapatos, pero solo estaban unos, los del tercero, al verlo se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y frotó la nariz con un dedo, no dudó ni un momento en ir al cuarto asomándose un poco para comprobar si estaba en este y así era, de espaldas a él se encontraba Choromatsu leyendo tan tranquilamente uno de sus mangas, se relamió los labios y abrió de golpe la puerta a la par que gritó para asustar a su hermano

-Pajamatsu haz el favor de subirte los pantalones y dejar esa revista guarra-

El menor dio un sobresalto acompañado de un grito por el susto, su manga salió volando de sus manos, miró a su hermano con lagrimillas en los ojos y seguidamente frunció el ceño

-¡Osomatsu imbécil! ¡Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa!-

Comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano al mayor que lo esquivo todo riendo y se fue corriendo al salón, eso estaba mucho mejor, no hay nada que anime más que molestar a tus hermanos menores, que por cierto donde estarían los demás, era raro que a esas horas aun no volvieran, pero bueno ya eran mayorcitos como para tener una hora para volver a casa, tras un rato Choromatsu fue al salón, aun molesto con el mayor por aquel susto que le dio, por su culpa ahora su manga estaba abollado, y no se rompió de milagro, Osomatsu miro a su hermano

-oye pajamatsu, ¿sabes donde están los demás? ¿Que no vienen a cenar ni dormir?-

El menor frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano

-uno….deja de llamarme de esa forma y dos solo sé que salieron….no sé nada mas-

Suspira el también estaba preocupado, ¿donde se habían metido todos?, bueno pues le tocaría aguantar a su hermano mayor él solo, aunque en verdad la idea no terminaba de desagradarle, de pequeños siempre estaban juntos todo el tiempo, echaba en falta esa cercanía con el mayor….¿cuando fue que empezaron a distanciarse? Que más da ahora eso… ¿no? Iba a hablar pero al encender la televisión fue callado por la noticia, parecía que había una alerta, ¿un ataque? La reportera no hacía más que repetir que la gente no saliera de sus casas que era peligroso salir solo, a ambos hermanos se les helo la sangre al ver imágenes de cadáveres por las calles, el suelo teñido de rojo carmesí de la sangre…. ¿que estaba pasando? No parecía que eso lo respondieran en el reportaje pero…..si fuera estaba pasando eso, que era de sus hermanos, estaban en peligro, sin pensarlo ambos se levantaron y miraron, no hicieron falta las palabras, si se quedarían en casa si salir era peligroso…..pero eso lo harían cuando estuvieran los seis hermanos juntos, sin más se dirigieron a la puerta para ir en busca de sus hermanos aun sin saber a qué se enfrentaban…siquiera si era real…..pero no parecía falso ni podían permitirse dudar.


	2. Cap 2 -¿qué ocurre en la ciudad?-

[Buenas! aquí os dejo con el segundo capitulo que como la inspiración parece estar de mi parte pude escribirlo pronto jeje :D espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla

..:Orenosana:..]

Capitulo 2 – ¿Qué ocurre en la ciudad?-

*Día de Karamatsu*

Aquella tarde el segundo de los hermanos se puso sus mejores vestimentas, a su parecer, una chaqueta de cuero negra, bajo esta una camiseta de tirantes azul con su propia cara impresa en esta, unos vaqueros azules con una correa que tenía una calavera por hebilla y unos zapatos marrones sin olvidarnos de sus fabulosas gafas de sol…que no solían durar demasiado en su cara, tras asegurarse de ir bien peinado y mirarse como más de media hora en el espejo admirando su belleza, salió de la casa con aires de ser un ser demasiado bello para este mundo, en busca de chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro, durante el paseo se encontró con una par de chicas que caminaban tranquilamente, puso dos dedos sujetándose a si mismo su barbilla para después subir esa misma mano y quitarse las gafas de sol de forma sensual, o al menos el creía que eso era sensual

-¡Yoh! Karamatsu girls, ¿qué os trae por aquí my ladys?-

Las caras de las chicas fue de un asco total y absoluto, ¿pero quién se creía que era ese tipo para hablarles de esa forma….o siquiera hablarles? Y encima con esa ropa, ¿Quién llevaba su propia cara impresa en una camiseta? Que hortera por dios, ni se molestaron en decirle nada, simplemente se alejaron, por una fracción de segundo parecía afectarle pero entonces se giro de nuevo a ellas

-no seáis tímidas mis queridas Karamatsu girls, hoy es vuestro día de suerte….os acompañare personalmente, heh-

Se apartó el flequillo de un golpe con la mano siguiendo a las chicas, que al no aguantar el pensar en tener que soportar al doloroso de los hermanos optaron por darle un par de bofetadas

-ni se te ocurra seguirnos rarito, o llamo a la policía-

Tras esto ambas se fueron a paso rápido dejando atrás al segundo de los hermanos que suspiro frotándose el golpe, al parecer fui rechazado….pero no pasa nada, hay más mujeres en esta ciudad, seguro que encuentro alguna Karamatsu girl, tras aquel pensamiento de autoengaño volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol y continuó el paseo….y siguió por horas pero, ¿acaso había desaparecido todo el mundo? Ya que desde aquellas dos muchachas no volvió a encontrarse con nadie más, era raro….y el ambiente, estaba todo muy tranquilo encima ese atardecer tan rojizo no ayudaba para nada en el ambiente, parecía que el cielo fue teñido con sangre….entonces algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, un grito…pero esa voz….había escuchado ese grito en alguna parte antes, salió corriendo en dirección a donde lo escuchó, rezando por que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

*Día de Choromatsu*

Según fue pasando la tarde sus hermanos salieron de casa cada uno a lo suyo quedándose el solo en esta, la verdad no le importaba mucho, tenía unos cuantos mangas nuevos que quería leerse y otros tantos que quería releer, el tercero de los hermanos vestía en este día con su camisa a cuadros verde y su pantalón marrón, tras llevarse provisiones al cuarto para no tener que salir de este en caso de que le entrara el hambre o la sed y así poder leer ininterrumpidamente….o al menos hasta que le llegara la llamada de la naturaleza, se dispuso a pasar su tranquila tarde sumergido en las historias que contaban aquellos libros ilustrados, hasta que tras varias horas de relatos mágicos una voz familiar le dio el mayor susto de su vida, en esos momentos

-Pajamatsu haz el favor de subirte los pantalones y dejar esa revista guarra-

Fue tal el susto que se llevo al escuchar al mayor de sus hermanos gritar eso de golpe que su manga salió volando contra la pared, incluso palideció del sobresalto, su pulso se acelero yendo ahora su corazón a mil por hora, ¿cuándo demonios se supone que había llegado el mayor? Y más importante ¿desde cuándo era tan jodidamente silencioso? Se giró cabreado al mayor

-¡Osomatsu imbécil! ¡Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa!-

Tras gritarle cogió todo lo que tenía a mano, bolsas de patatas, latas de refresco vacías y demás y comenzó a lanzárselo al mayor que cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo mientras reía, seguía siendo demasiado infantil, suspira y se pone a recoger el desastre que el mismo causo por culpa de Osomatsu, para acabar recogiendo el manga que salió volando, lo acaricia con lagrimillas, del golpe acabó abollado…..mi manga….mi querido y precioso manga, era todo lo que podía pensar acariciándolo mientras lloriqueaba, tras un buen rato decidió salir al salón con su hermano, al parecer seguían solos en casa, bueno sería un buen momento para pasar algo de tiempo juntos….como en los viejos tiempos, entonces el mayor encendió la televisión y tras ver lo que las noticias, no las noticias todos los canales ponían lo mismo, salieron sin pensarlo dos veces en busca de sus hermanos, no podían arriesgarse a que el peligro fuera real y les pasara algo a los demás

*Día de Ichimatsu*

Despertó de echarse una siesta a la tarde viéndose con que sus hermanos salieron de casa salvo Choromatsu y Todomatsu que aun estaban en esta, bostezó algo perezoso, quedarse en casa a lamentarse por la mierda que soy….le sonaba a un buen plan al cuarto de los hermanos, hasta que vio en su mesita la bolsa de comida que tenia para sus amigos, hacia un par de días que no salía a darles de comer….con algo de pesadez por estar aun más dormido que despierto cogió su sudadera gris con el símbolo en lila, sus pantalones de chándal azules con una línea blanca recorriendo estos, sus chanclas lilas y su mascarilla y tras ponérselo todo cogió la comida para sus amigos y salió de casa sin tan siquiera molestarse en peinarse ni nada antes de irse, se reunió con sus amigos los gatos y les fue dando de comer y acariciándolos, ah sí, los gatos son lo mejor, solo estar con ellos le hacia sonreír tranquilamente, y así paso toda la tarde hasta que vio el atardecer, vaya que rojo que estaba el cielo, no recordaba haber visto un rojo tan intenso en el cielo en su vida, por algún motivo se le hizo muy curioso, cuando fue a redirigir su mirada a los felinos ya se fueron todos, es una pena habría querido seguir con ellos, y ya sin nada más que hacer se dirigió de vuelta a casa, la verdad es que tenía hambre, si le quitaría su cena a kusomatsu seguro que eso le molesta, no puede evitar carcajear un poco, la verdad es que la ciudad estaba muy tranquila y silenciosa, era raro pero….que mas da a él sinceramente le gustaba de esa forma, al llegar a casa se topo de golpe con Osomatsu y Choromatsu que parecían tener mucha prisa por salir, Osomatsu fue el primero en decir algo tras cogerle de los hombros

-¡Ichimatsu! Por dios… ¡¿estás bien?! ¿Has visto a los demás?-

¿A qué venía eso? Se empezaba a sentir presionado y eso que solo le hizo dos preguntas, pero aun así le puso nervioso con ese recibimiento por parte del mayor de todos

-Osomatsu le estas poniendo nervioso…no parece que sepa donde están los demás….Ichimatsu está pasando algo raro…y peligroso…tenemos que encontrar a los demás-

El menor de los tres mira a sus hermanos sin terminar de comprender que ocurría pero con tal de que no le insistieran ni presionaran asintió accediendo a salir a buscar a los otros cuatro

*Día de Jyushimatsu*

El quinto de los hermanos fue el primero en irse esa tarde, vestía con su típico uniforme de baseball, sin olvidarse de su querido bate, obvio iba a salir a entrenar toda la tarde como de costumbre

-Hustle Hustle…Muscle Muscle-

Repetía aquello una y otra y otra vez mientras entrenaba empezó corriendo y tras estar durante casi una hora sin parar por nada comenzó a dar con el bate al aire sin descanso contando los golpes hasta llegar a más de cinco mil…..¿acaso este chico era humano? ¿Cómo podía aguantar semejante paliza de entrenamiento y aun así no mostrarse cansado ni borrar aquella a veces escalofriante sonrisa de su rostro? Tras terminar de batear simplemente se dejó caer al suelo jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, que quedó mirando el cielo, ese atardecer tan rojo….le estaba dando hambre

-¿me podría comer el cielo?... ¡parece un tomate gigante!-

Estiró las manos al cielo como tratando de cogerlo

-¡¿ah?! Está muy lejos como para cogerlo-

Volvió a reír por su propia inocencia hasta que le rugió el estómago, lo que se incorpora

-tengo hambre…-

Sin más se dirigió de vuelta a casa ¿estaría la cena lista?...eso esperaba, quería comer y mas desde que el cielo tomate le dio hambre

*Día de Todomatsu*

Esa tarde había quedado para dar una vuelta con sus amigas, por lo que estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, se puso su camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, su corbata rosa a juego con sus pantalones cortos, unos zapatos marrones y sin olvidar su adorable sombrerito con lazo rosa, tras coger su bolsa y preciado móvil salió de casa poco después que el cuarto de los hermanos, se dirigió tan tranquilo al punto de encuentro que fijo con sus amigas con las que pasó toda la tarde el menor de los sextillizos, estuvieron pasándola en el centro comercial pero pasó algo…a cierto punto de la tarde empezó a formarse revuelo, no querían verse metidos en ningún lio por lo que decidieron irse

-chicas, será mejor que volvamos ya….además seguro que me esperan en casa… (Los inútiles de mis hermanos mayores)-

Esto último fue más bien un susurro para sí mismo, consiguieron salir del centro comercial pero claro, les toco salir por detrás, la puerta principal estaba llena de gente en pánico y aunque la curiosidad le mataba tampoco quería estar atrapado por horas entre la multitud

-esperad chicas-

Se apegó a ellas para hacer una última foto los tres juntos, despidiéndose de las dos pues Vivian en direcciones opuestas, fue entonces cuando se percató del raro ambiente de la ciudad…..que tranquilo estaba todo…. ¿tendría que ver con lo que pasó en el centro comercial? Y ese cielo, empezaba a asustarse, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo y siniestro para su gusto

-….tengo miedo….quiero llegar a casa-

Lloriquea un poco, ahora se arrepentía de haberles dicho a las chicas que se fueran sin acompañarle, entonces escuchó un ruido tras de sí, se tensó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, girándose un tanto tembloroso, ¿Qué vio? Parecía una persona….pero sus ojos….estaban en blanco apenas tenía ropa pues estaba muy desgarrada, su piel se veía putrefacta y sus cabellos eran blancos completamente, una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención es que le faltaba la mandíbula, completamente….¿un cadáver?¿un zombie? ¿Acaso era una broma? Quedó un momento petrificado, pero al ver que aquella cosa se movía a por él no pudo evitar gritar y salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía para huir de aquel monstruo, chocando al rato con otra persona que también estaba corriendo

-¡Totty!... ¿entonces fuiste tú?... ¿por qué gritaste brother?-

El menor se aferró con fuerza a su hermano temblando

-v…v…vámonos….vámonos karamatsu niisan…..vámonos-

Estaba completamente pálido, el mayor no terminaba de entender pero decidió que sería mejor irse y ya cuando estuviera tranquilo le contaría.


	3. Cap 3 -reunión-

[Hoooola! Ya sé que tarde un tiempo en actualizar, estaba de viaje y como que no tenía el portátil para subir nuevo capítulo xD pero ya volví de mis vacaciones y tratare de seguir un buen ritmo de actualizaciones! :D espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :3

.:Orenosana:. ]

Capítulo 3 –Reunión-

Karamatsu cogió la mano de su hermano menor para ayudarle a caminar de vuelta a la casa donde Vivian los seis con sus padres, Todomatsu no dejaba de temblar y seguía bastante pálido, ¿Qué fue lo que vio su hermano? ¿Por qué esa reacción de pánico absoluto? Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo, de camino a casa se encontraron con los tres que ya estaban juntos, el mayor de todos se apresuró a llegar con ellos al verlos

-Karamatsu, Totty… ¿estáis bien?... ¿Por qué esta Totty así? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

El segundo de los hermanos suspira un poco, cuantas preguntas de golpe

-estamos bien brother…bueno eso creo, me encontré con Totty huyendo de algo, pero no termina de reaccionar, no sé qué ha pasado-

Choromatsu se acerca también a sus hermanos mientras que Ichimatsu se mantenía un tanto al margen, no le apetecía tener que soportar la forma de hablar del estúpido de Kusomatsu… aunque quizá serbia de escusa para darle un buen golpe… eso si que le apetecía y así de paso se quitaría el estrés que le metieron sus hermanos mayores con el acoso de preguntas de antes, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse cómo se desquitaría con el doloroso de sus hermanos pero entonces una voz conocida le saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Niisan! ¡Vamos a cenar!… tengo hambre-

Los cuatro hermanos mayores se dieron la vuelta al escuchar aquello, no era otro que Jyushimatsu quien parecía no notar el extraño ambiente de la ciudad, aunque bueno tampoco se le podía culpar, era Jyushimatsu después de todo, estaría tan concentrado entrenando como de costumbre que ya podía haber un terremoto, el no se iba a dar cuenta, Osomatsu suspira leve

-Bueno…ya estamos los seis al menos…volvamos a casa-

Mira al menor de todos que aferraba a Karamatsu con todas sus fuerzas

-y en casa intenta contarnos que pasó Todomatsu…-

Por un momento el ambiente estaba tenso, entre la seriedad que mostro en su tono de voz Osomatsu y lo alterado de Todomatsu ninguno supo que añadir, por lo que simplemente se dirigen de vuelta a casa en completo silencio… todo estaba demasiado silencioso, solo estaban ellos seis en la calle y con solo ellos seis era literal, ni los animales se atrevían a corretear o volar por los alrededores ¿Qué se supone que estaba ocurriendo? Entran todos, era raro pero los padres tampoco estaban en casa… quizás lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo les hizo quedarse en algún lugar hasta que fuera seguro salir o algo, Osomatsu y Choromatsu van a la cocina a por unos fideos instantáneos para comer mientras los demás van al salón, Karamatsu ayuda a Todomatsu a sentarse tratando de calmarle un poco aunque fuera, tanto Jyushimatsu como Ichimatsu miraban a su hermano menor un tanto confusos.

-… no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero todo esto es muy raro… ¿hay como un ataque terrorista o algo?-

Pregunta el mayor al tercero en la cocina mientras cogían todo para ir al salón

-a mi no me preguntes Osomatsu, se exactamente lo mismo que tu respecto al tema-

Suspira levemente, realmente le fastidió que le preguntara otra vez, como si fuera a saber que estaba pasando solo porque él le preguntara, van al salón con los demás, Karamatsu había encendido la televisión donde seguían con el reportaje que dejaron a medias

-¿esto es una especie de broma pesada?...tsk-

Se queja un tanto molesto el cuarto, al parecer dieron información nueva mientras el de rojo y el de verde estaban en la cocina y por lo que se veía no era muy creíble

-¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu?-

Ladea la cabeza el mayor dejando en la mesa la comida que traía mientras el tercero se sienta dejando la bebida

-…dicen que es un ataque Zombie…tsk, se creen que somos imbéciles o algo-

Se sienta a comer también aunque un tanto molesto

-parece que fuimos víctimas de una broma muy pesada-

Suspira el tercero de los hermanos, parecían estar todos de acuerdo en que se trataba de una especie de broma pesada, ¿ataque zombie?, esto no es una película de terror, podrían ser un poco más originales e inventarse algo un poco mas creíble

-…no es una broma…-

El menor había hablado, todos dirigen la mirada hacia Todomatsu que miraba al suelo aun temblando un poco

-que estas..-

No le dio tiempo a terminar Todomatsu se levanto con lagrimillas en los ojos

-es real, y…y…yo lo vi, vi uno de esos zombies, son reales-

Los cinco parpadean mirando a su hermano menor, de verdad que era inocente cuando quería y sobre todo era asustadizo…Osomatsu se levantó también

-vamos Totty, verías a una persona disfrazada… todos sabemos lo asustadizo que eres, de seguro te engaño completamente-

-¡tú no lo viste!...e…esa cosa era de verdad…n…no podía ser maquillaje…n…no eran lentillas…e…e…era real-

Tiembla un poco mirando serio a sus hermanos pero con aquellas lagrimillas en los ojos que le traicionaban, quedaron callados por un buen rato… podría ser que era verdad, que de verdad estaban siendo atacados por muertos vivientes, sonaba tan ilógico tan irreal, volvieron a prestar atención a la reportera y menudo momento para mirar, quedaron totalmente petrificados ante la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos, al parecer los supuestos zombies habían llegado a donde estaban grabando, pudieron ver como lo que parecían cadáveres vivientes cogían por sorpresa a la pobre reportera quien solo podía gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, el valiente del cámara y demás salieron corriendo dejándola a su clarísimo destino, morir devorada viva por esas criaturas, que conseguían retenerla, al parecer eran fuertes… o ella era muy débil pues a pesar de removerse no conseguía librarse de ellos, vieron como le arrancaban la piel a mordiscos limpios, como le arrancaban el brazo casi sin ningún esfuerzo, todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los desgarradores gritos de la reportera hasta que Choromatsu apago la televisión, vale… eso no era una broma, era imposible… ni de coña permitirían transmitir algo así tan real de esa forma…el silencio cubrió por completo la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos, petrificados tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de ver….y más importante, pensando en cómo iban a sobrevivir a lo que les esperaba…


	4. Cap 4 -puesta en marcha-

[buenas! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo je je, nótese que estoy en casa y tengo tiempo e inspiración para escribir :33

.:Orenosana:.]

Capitulo 4 –puesta en marcha-

Los hermanos quedaron durante un buen rato paralizados sin saber que decir, ¿Qué se dice en esta situación? La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo perfectamente, hasta que Osomatsu se aclaro la garganta para hablar, bueno era el mayor, tenía que demostrarlo de vez en cuando ¿no?

-vale… parece que no es una broma, por muy broma o irreal que parezca sí que hay una especie de ataque "zombie"-

Se negaba a terminar de aceptar que lo que les estaba atacando fueran muertos vivientes, quizás era algún tipo de mutación rara o algo, cualquier cosa sonaba más lógica que la realidad en esos momentos

-con lo que hemos visto queda claro que esas cosas son fuertes… -

-pero que vamos a hacer brother, no es como si pudiéramos sobrevivir mucho tiempo encerrados en casa-

Se masajea el entrecejo el segundo de los hermanos pensativos, realmente entre las reservas que tenían en casa y la poca costumbre de cocinar que tenían iban apañados

-está claro que en casa no nos podemos quedar...-

-¡no quiero salir con esas cosas fuera Osomatsu-niisan! –

Le interrumpió el menor de todos que parecía estar especialmente afectado con esto, al fin y al cabo era el miedoso de los seis y el único que vio a una de las criaturas de cerca

-pero no nos podemos quedar en casa, ¿verdad niisan?-

Contestó Jyushimatsu mirando al mayor con esa típica expresión suya que te hacía pensar que no terminaba de enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Jyushimatsu tiene razón Totty, no podemos quedarnos en casa, si ahora es seguro estar aquí… pero ¿qué haremos si esas criaturas llegan hasta aquí y tratan de matarnos?-

Esta vez fue el tercero de los hermanos el que contesto seriamente, se dedico unos momentos a seguir la frase por si alguno de sus hermanos tenía algo que añadir pero al parecer no era así por lo que continua hablando

-apenas tenemos comida para unos días y no tenemos nada para defendernos a no ser que nos liemos a tirarles sillas, pero viendo la fuerza que parecen tener estoy seguro que lo mejor será salir de aquí e irnos lejos de la ciudad, seguro que no está todo el mundo en peligro, tiene que haber un lugar seguro y esta casa dejara de serlo en cualquier momento –

Osomatsu se frota la nariz, se sintió orgulloso de su hermano menor en esos momentos, cuánta razón tenía en sus palabras, de normal y en otra clase de situación le habría llevado la contraria o pasado de él solo por fastidiarle pero realmente este no era el momento para esas niñerías

-Pajamatsu está en lo cierto, creo que deberíamos salir y coger provisiones y armas por lo que pueda ocurrir… salir de esta ciudad e ir a un lugar seguro juntos-

Los cinco miran a Osomatsu, por algún motivo sonaba a un plan lógico, porque no intentarlo, aunque quizás les costaba un poco eso de encontrar armas y lo más importante conseguir el dinero para comprarlas aunque bueno con la situación que había quizás podían conseguirlas gratis, tras coger todas las provisiones que pudieron salieron de la casa, bastante seguros salvo Todomatsu que seguía pensando que quedarse en casa era la mejor opción pero ni loco se iba a quedar el solo con esta situación, caminaban en silencio por las solitarias calles, ya era de noche aunque aun se veía bien, no llegaba a ser noche cerrada, la luna brillaba en el cielo con un tono rojizo, luna roja no es algo muy común aunque resultaba muy acorde a la situación que había en la cuidad, parecía que alguien la pintó a posta para dar un toque más tenebroso a la ciudad si es que eso era posible

-¿chicos…d…de verdad que era necesario salir tan pronto? Apenas ha anochecido… ¿dónde vamos a dormir? ¿No sería mejor volver a casa?-

Miran un momento al menor que andaba un tanto encogido mirando a su alrededor

-¿de verdad estas dispuesto a que te devoren mientras duermes solo por quedarte en casa?-

Respondió con aquella pregunta el mayor de los hermanos, no era lo mejor que le podría haber dicho, pero era la realidad, Todomatsu niega repetidas veces y sigue caminando en silencio, tras un par de horas avanzando sin un rumbo fijo toparon con una tienda donde había todo tipo de armas, que bien por fin encontraron una de esas tiendas, entraron mirando lo que había para darse cuenta de que estaba como ¿abandonada? Pero no de hace mucho, ni siquiera había polvo… más bien… ¿la habían saqueado? Quizás más gente pensó lo mismo que ellos, miraron las cosas que se podían llevar, tanto Osomatsu como Ichimatsu cogieron una pistola y bastante munición por si acaso, nunca se sabía, Choromatsu cogió una Katana, le pareció que no le costaría demasiado usarla y con eso no se necesitaba puntería, Jyushimatsu llevaba su bate de baseball pero no el de madera si no una de metal, con eso le sobraba para defenderse, Karamatsu también opto por un arma blanca como Choromatsu, solo que este cogió una navaja, por algún motivo le pareció que le resultaría útil y guay a la vez, Todomatsu fue el único que no cogió nada de la tienda a pesar de las insistencias de sus hermanos, cuando salían Osomatsu cogió otra pistola por si acaso el menor cambiaba de opinión

-¿y ahora qué?-

Fue la primera vez en mucho rato que hablo el cuarto de los hermanos, se miran entre ellos

-deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro de verdad para descansar…-

Suspiran, vamos que les tocaba seguir andando sin ningún rumbo y eso hacen, cada vez oscurecía más, y eso era un problema pues su visión se reducía mucho, por suerte Choromatsu cogió una linterna por lo que empieza a alumbrar el camino, tuvieron suerte pues tras andar unos minutos encontraron una de esas casas de árbol que hacían para que los niños jugaran, un lugar alto, quizás eso era seguro, bueno era mejor que dormir entre matorrales y parecía mucho más seguro que esa opción, por lo que suben a la casa para descansar en esta, aunque siendo para niños apenas cabían los seis, tenían el espacio muy justo y la suerte de que aquello aguantara el peso de los sextillizos

-vale… hagamos turnos de vigilancia así nos aseguraremos de que no nos ataquen y podremos descansar… empezare yo y en una hora despertare a Kusomatsu para que me tome el relevo-

-jeh, no problem brother, puedes contar conmigo –

-haremos los turnos de una hora y en orden, por lo que el ultimo será Totty y él me despertará a i de nuevo… ¿entendido?-

Los cinco hermanos menores asienten y así hacen, o al menos lo intentan pues ya tras un cuarto de hora de vigilancia Osomatsu se quedo dormido y como que nadie hico ningún turno al final, tras pasar la noche Choromatsu se despierta al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara, había tenido un sueño muy raro sobre zombies en el que salían todos, o eso creía hasta que se vio que estaban en la caseta del árbol, es verdad no fue un sueño, aquello era real… espera… ¿y los turnos? No pudo evitar gritar al darse cuenta de que estuvieron toda la noche expuestos al peligro, lo que hace despertarse a sus cinco hermanos

-¿qué pasa Pajamatsu? Estaba durmiendo –

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Estabas durmiendo, nadie hico turnos, podríamos haber muerto!-

-¡aah! Es culpa de Kusomatsu que no me reveló-

No tardo ni dos segundos en derivarle la culpa a su hermano menor cuando estaba claro que era suya por dormirse

-¿ah? Pero tú no me despertaste brother-

-si lo hice, seguro te quedaste dormido-

Karamatsu iba a responder, pero un fuerte dolor de estomago le paro, no era ni más ni menos que Ichimatsu que le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

-cállate Kusomatsu, me enfermas…-

Totty miraba a sus hermanos y suspira, daba igual como estuvieran las cosas esos desgraciados parecían no cambiar nunca, mira después al quinto que simplemente estaba sentado mirando la discusión con la boca abierta como de costumbre, a veces esa forma de ser de su hermano inmediatamente mayor le daba escalofríos, que pasaría por esa cabeza, era un completo misterio


	5. Cap 5 -enfrentamiento-

[La inspiración vuelve a mi muajajajajajaja!xDDD espero que os guste como está avanzando la historia tengo muchas ganas de escribir y desarrollar las ideas que tengo en la cabeza x3 aun no tengo muy claro cuántos capítulos voy a escribir pero tampoco lo quiero hacer muy largo xD

.:Orenosana:.]

Capitulo 5 -enfrentamiento-

En medio de la discusión se escucha el sonido del rugido del estómago de… los seis, no tomaron nada desde antes de salir de casa la noche anterior, fue aquello lo que hizo que se calmara un poco el ambiente y sacaron las provisiones que tenían, Choromatsu se encargó de repartirlas, no se fiaba de que ninguno de sus hermanos fuera quien racionara las porciones por razones más que obvias, van desayunando cada uno su porción y al terminar bajan de la caseta, el día se veía igual de desolado y tenebroso que la noche, sobre todo por el silencio que reinaba en las calles y que parecía que estuvieran en una ciudad fantasma o algo por el estilo, aunque a diferencia de la noche había mucha luz, retoman su camino alerta por si se veían atacados, pues a saber en qué momento verían alguna de esas criaturas

-¿Niisan a donde estamos yendo?-

Miran a Jyushimatsu que fue quien hizo la pregunta, la verdad es que por muy claro que tuvieran que querían ir lejos a un lugar seguro la pregunta tenía bastante sentido, ¿A dónde iban? Tampoco era buena idea ir sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, podrían acabar andando en círculos o algo por el estilo

-de momento lejos de la ciudad Jyushimatsu… aun no tenemos muy claro a donde pero ya lo decidiremos cuando estemos más lejos del peligro-

Respondió el mayor de los hermanos en un tono un tanto serio, en verdad Osomatsu estaba irreconocible, parecía ¿responsable? Quien lo diría, estaba actuando como un buen hermano y todo, aunque bueno la verdad es que siempre fue el que más se preocupaba por sus hermanos pequeños, por muy bien que se lo ocultara a sus hermanos normalmente

-sigamos aprovechando que ahora vemos bien y no estamos cansados… quizás así tengamos oportunidad contra esos bichos si deciden atacarnos-

Siguen caminando por la desierta ciudad pasando las horas, solo pararon un rato a descansar y comer algo, al empezar a atardecer el ambiente en la calle empezó a ponerse algo tenso, nuevamente un atardecer muy, demasiado rojo, nuevamente parecía que habían teñido con sangre el cielo dándole este toque siniestro a la calle

-brothers, creo que deberíamos ir buscando donde pasar la noche-

-Karamatsu tiene razón… no queremos que se nos haga noche cerrada para encontrar algún lugar para pasar esta-

Respondió el tercero mirando a sus hermanos sin dejar de andar

-sobre todo si alguno se va a quedar dormido para librarse de hacer guardia, poniéndonos en peligro a todos-

Picó un poco el mayor, a pesar de todo no podía resistirse a eso, además que con esos pequeños piques relajaba un poco el ambiente que también hacía falta, estaban demasiado tensos desde ayer

-pero te prometo que yo no me quede dormido brother, no me llamaste para hacer el relevo, estoy seguro-

Trataba de defenderse e iba a seguir pero al ver que Ichimatsu se estaba preparando para volver a pegarle decidió cerrar la boca, no soportaría otro golpe más en la boca del estomago… o en cualquier sitio, que le pegara el cuarto de los hermanos no entraba en sus planes en esos momentos, nuevamente se hizo el silencio mientras buscaban donde quedarse esa noche pero al rato se escucho un ruido tras ellos, ¿más personas en busca de un lugar seguro? Tal vez era un grupo que buscaba a extraviados para llevarles a un refugio, lo seis se giraron pero no se encontraron con ninguna de las dos opciones que se les ocurrió, era un grupo de esas criaturas, esos zombies, menuda suerte, no aparece ni uno solo en todo el día y ahora que estaban cansados de andar durante todo el día tenía que aparecer un grupo de unos diez zombies, el destino tenía unas bromitas muy pesadas, al igual que el que vio Todomatsu en la ciudad las criaturas que iban tras ellos tenían la piel putrefacta, los ojos en blanco y alguna que otra parte del cuerpo que les faltaba, realmente daba escalofríos verlos en persona y teniendo en cuenta como era el menor, normal que reaccionara de aquella manera, con esa especie de shock del que le costó salir y al parecer eso de que eran muy lentos era cosa de películas, pues se movían a una velocidad bastante buena, casi se podía decir que eran rápidos y todo, lo que les hizo pensar que, los zombies estaban avanzando a por ellos y los seis seguían parados como si fueran postes de la luz o algo, fue entonces cuando Osomatsu reacciono tirando un poco de Karamatsu y de Choromatsu al ser los dos que te tenía más cerca y que bueno solo tenía dos manos

-¡CORRED JODER!-

El grito del mayor saco del shock al resto y salen corriendo apurados para conseguir librarse de las criaturas, a pesar de ir armados el miedo y la necesidad de seguir con vida hizo que a ninguno se le pasara por la cabeza enfrentar a los zombies, avanzaban con velocidad sin mirar atrás hasta que un estremecedor grito les volvió a dejar paralizados… ese grito… esa voz, no era posible, no podía ser, el iba con ellos, era imposible que le hubieran pillado, además iba armado podía defenderse, con un gran miedo en el cuerpo vuelven a girarse para descubrir la terrible realidad

-¡CHOROMATSU!-

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer al mayor de los seis al comprobar que efectivamente era el tercero de los hermanos el que grito y se encontraba en el suelo, esas cosas ya le habían alcanzado y no solo eso ya le estaban devorando vivo, los cinco hermanos solo podían observar horrorizados como perdían a su hermano por momentos, como se retorcía tratando de escapar, pero como… ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Por qué estaba Choromatsu siendo devorado por los zombies?

*momentos antes, vista de Choromatsu*

Al igual que sus hermanos quedo paralizado por el miedo al ver que esas criaturas estaban tras ellos y encima les superaban en número, pero entonces un pequeño tirón y la voz del mayor de ellos le hizo volver en sí, es cierto, no llegaron hasta donde estaban huyendo para quedarse parados y morir, tenían que escapar era la mejor opción que tenían en esos momentos, salió corriendo junto a los demás pero poco a poco fue quedando atrás hasta que tropezó con algo, ¿qué cliché eso de caerse al suelo en una huida no? La Katana salió volando hacia delante al caer al suelo… genial encima ahora estaría desarmado por unos momentos, fue a incorporarse pero algo lo agarró del pie, en ese momento palideció completamente, no es posible… ¿le pillaron? Pero si les sacaron bastante ventaja, dirigió la mirada a lo que le agarro, si, estaba perdido, estaba tan asustado que no era capaz ni de gritar aunque lo intentara, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, bloqueado por el miedo, iba a morir ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hizo para merecer morir tan joven? Entonces algo le hizo reaccionar, un dolor punzante en el hombro, esa cosa le había pegado un buen mordisco, tanto que le desgarro completamente el hombro… de un solo mordisco consiguió dejarle el hueso a la vista, eso también causo que un señor chorro de sangre salpicara completamente al zombie que causo la herida y también al propio Choromatsu, ¿su reacción? Gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello… aunque en este caso su vida si que dependía de ello, los otros nueve zombies se unieron al ataque al pobre Choromatsu, sentía como le desgarraban por todas partes, el dolor era insoportable, fue entonces cuando escuchó gritar su nombre al mayor, lo primero que hizo fue extender como pudo la mano, quería que le salvaran, pero entonces fue cuando pensó bien las cosas… si volvían por el… seguramente morirían allí mismo…no, no podía permitirlo, tenían que salvarse ellos que aun podían, las lagrimas le caían por el rostro sin parar

-¡IROS SIN MI!... S…S…SALVAOS…..V….VO….VOSOTROS-

Pudo ver cómo a pesar de eso Osomatsu trato de acercarse a él pero Karamatsu le detuvo para ver después como tras recoger la Katana, salieron corriendo los cinco hermanos restantes, a pesar del dolor Choromatsu sonríe viéndolos ir empezando a nublársele la vista, al menos su muerte serviría para que sus hermanos pudieran vivir… al menos ellos podrían escapar… …..como me habría gustado….volver a ser como antes con el….antes de morir…fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de perder el sentido, seguido de la respiración y el pulso por la gran pérdida de sangre, para cuando se cansaron de él los otros cinco ya no se encontraban cerca del lugar por lo que las criaturas toman otro camino en busca de mas victimas, dejando lo que quedaba de Choromatsu en el suelo, sin vida, dejaron las entrañas un tanto esparcidas, apenas quedaba de el parte del torso y la cara, las extremidades las arrancaron directamente de su cuerpo….

*vuelta con los demás*

Ahora que ya no se encontraban en peligro, los cinco hermanos restantes se detuvieron, las lagrimas recorrían sus rostros, ver esa escena… dejar atrás a un hermano, dejarle morir de esa forma… ¿en qué clase de monstruos se habían convertido?

-…¡volvamos por el…con un poco de suerte quizás alguien le salvo! No podemos dejar a Choromatsu tirado… es nuestro hermano después de todo-

Osomatsu trato de volver pero Karamatsu nuevamente le detuvo, ninguno estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la muerte de uno de ellos pero Osomatsu parecía el más afectado… bueno siempre estuvieron muy juntos esos dos

-¡¿Karamatsu qué haces idiota?! ¡Tenemos que volver a por Choromatsu!...e…esas heridas se veían muy feas… seguro que ahora nos monta un numerito y todo por dejarle atrás-

Karamatsu le da una fuerte bofetada a Osomatsu para que reaccionara

-Osomatsu…brother… a todos nos duele pero ya es tarde, Choromatsu está muerto, volver atrás solo hará que su sacrificio sea en vano…él fue quien nos pidió que nos marcharnos…que sobrevivamos es su última voluntad…no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad que nos ha dado-

Los cuatro miran a Karamatsu… ¿desde cuándo era tan serio el doloroso de los hermanos? Aunque sí que era la segunda vez que se ponía frente a Osomatsu cuando este empezaba a pasarse de la raya…pero ahora, ¿de dónde iban a sacar las fuerzas para seguir adelante?...después de lo sucedido… ¿Cómo superas la muerte de un hermano y sigues adelante? Eran preguntas a las que tenían que encontrar respuesta rápido si es que querían seguir adelante como así lo quiso el tercero de los hermanos...

[¿qué os esta pareciendo el fic? no seáis tímidos podéis dejadme reviews que no muerdo...¿o si? xDD espero que os este gustando por donde va la historia y no me matéis por lo que a sucedido...tarde o temprano iba a pasar y aquí estamos para sufrir(?) xDD

.:Orenosana:.]


	6. Cap 6 -tras la muerte-

[Aquí vuelvo para dejarles la continuación, aprovechare que puedo actualizar de seguido tanto por tiempo como por inspiración mientras pueda xDD y bueno aquí tenéis recién salido del horno el cap 6

.:Orenosana:.]

Capitulo 6 –tras la muerte-

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre los hermanos solo que esta vez acompañado de sollozos, superar la muerte de un hermano no era algo sencillo precisamente, Osomatsu lloraba aferrado a la Katana, enfundada, que recogió, se podría decir que era la única cosa material de Choromatsu que les quedo por el momento ¿por qué tenía que acabar de esa forma? Estúpido Choromatsu… ¿para qué quieres un arma si lo primero que haces es perderla?

-… aunque nos duela… tenemos que seguir adelante… y conseguir más provisiones entre otras cosas…-

Miran a Karamatsu que nuevamente se veía el fuerte, era curioso que fuera él quien trataba de ponerlos en marcha a todos, normalmente habría sido Osomatsu… pero no parecía en condiciones de actuar de líder, al final se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, entraron en varias tiendas que se veían desoladas con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida pero la suerte no les acompañaba aquel día al parecer, tras varias horas andando por las oscuras calles decidieron probar suerte a entrar en una casa a dormir, quizás los dueños les dejaban entrar, aunque para su suerte no había dueños, la casa estaba completamente desordenada, con alguna que otra pared rota, estaba claro que los zombies pasaron por esta, no terminaba de ser seguro pero, ya comprobaron que por el momento no había lugar seguro

-… descansad vosotros… yo hare la guardia…-

-pero… Osomatsu-niisan… no podrás estar toda la noche despierto…-

-dije que descanséis vosotros cuatro, no tengo interés en dormir ahora-

Su tono era completamente serio, su mirada se encontraba un tanto vacía y su rostro se vio ensombrecido de una manera un tanto escalofriante, realmente le afectó mucho la muerte de su hermano menor

-hagamos lo que dice Totty… no es buena idea empezar una discusión ahora…-

El segundo de los hermanos mira al menor que estaba por romper a llorar nuevamente

-…si pasa algo… no vayas tu solo brother…-

Ichimatsu no podía dejar de mirar al segundo de los hermanos, ¿de verdad era Kusomatsu? Trataba de encontrar una escusa para tratarle como la mierda que era, pero estaba actuando de una forma tan genial que no podía, maldito sea el doloroso de los hermanos, ¿no se podría haber muerto él?... eso sí que habría sigo genial así no tendría que seguir aguantándole, seguir viendo como se comportaba de esa forma que le repateaba por el simple hecho de que no le permitía actuar con normalidad con el… le hacía admirarle más de lo que lo hacía aunque lo ocultara continuamente con insultos y ataques

-…que os durmáis….-

El mayor se sentó en el suelo abrazando la Katana, con la mirada seria al frente, verlo en ese estado era lo peor… era casi como si hubieran perdido a dos hermanos en el mismo día, Karamatsu se recostó en el suelo suspirando leve, ninguno pensó en tomar nada pues como que se les había cerrado completamente el estomago después de lo que acababan de vivir, Todomatsu opto por recostarse apegado a Karamatsu, en esos momento era quien le daba más seguridad… quién lo diría, Ichimatsu también opto por acostarse, aunque guardando las distancias, no permitiría que se viera la admiración creciente que sentía por Karamatsu además de que el simple hecho de admirarle le hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas, por otro lado Jyushimatsu se quedo mirando a Osomatsu durante un buen rato, a saber qué pasaría por esa cabeza pero su rostro no inspiraba confianza precisamente, su habitual sonrisa tenía un toque un tanto siniestra y sumándole su mirada perdida parecía que iba a perder la cordura de un momento a otro, se acerco a su hermano por la espalda aferrando el bate y elevó este, preparado para golpear, Osomatsu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se entero de nada hasta que algo le sacó de estos

-UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, SIETE…-

Jyushimatsu se puso a entrenar detrás de él bateando al aire como si nada y obvio escucharle contar a gritos le hizo salir de sus pensamientos de golpe

-¿¡Jyushimatsu idiota que haces!?-

-ENTRENAR HUSTLE HUSTLE, MUSCLE MUSCLE-

-shhh! Vas a despertarles… o peor a atraer a esas cosas-

-ah! Perdón perdón niisan-

Osomatsu suspira y sigue vigilando, Jyushimatsu sigue entrenando el bateo pero esta vez en silencio hasta que cae rendido al suelo, el mayor aguanto esta vez toda la noche despierto mirando a la pared aferrado a la Katana que perteneció a su hermano por unas horas, a la mañana fueron despertando los demás, siendo el quinto de los hermanos el ultimo en levantarse, al ser el último en acostarse tenía bastante sentido, Osomatsu ya había repartido el desayuno que correspondía a cada uno

-chicos… siento como os hable anoche… pero yo…-

Karamatsu le pone una mano en el hombro sonriéndole leve

-tranquilo brother, comprendemos porque actuaste de esa manera, no problem-

Ichimatsu aprieta el puño al oír al doloroso de los hermanos, las ganas de golpearle aumentaban por momentos, ¿Quién le dio permiso para verse así? ¿Quién le dijo que podía ser el héroe? Que rabia le estaba dando, como volviera a abrir la boca de seguro que no se libraba del golpe, pero no dijo más, empezaron a desayunar, aunque no fue gran cosa no tenían aun mucho apetito, más bien comieron por no caer desfallecidos durante el viaje, tras desayunar se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, les esperaba un largo día, las calles seguían desiertas, estaba claro que en ese lugar no iban a encontrar nada, por lo que retoman su camino sin rumbo fijo, encontrarían ese lugar que cada vez se veía más lejano y borroso, lo encontrarían y sobrevivirían por Choromatsu, no permitirían que la muerte de su hermano fuera en vano… las horas pasaban y ellos simplemente caminaban hasta dar con un supermercado que tenía algo de provisiones aun, por fin, un pequeño rayo de esperanza, entraron en este cogiendo de todo lo que les podía servir, agua, algún que otro zumo, bollería, y alguna verdura… tampoco había gran variedad y menos de cosas que no necesitaran ser cocinadas antes de consumirlas, al igual que todo lo que encontraron en esa ciudad estaba abandonado por lo que no se molestaron en pagar simplemente guardaron todo y prosiguieron su camino, el tiempo pasaba muy lento… o eso creían pues cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y nuevamente no se toparon con ni una sola de esas criaturas en todo el día

-creo… que son nocturnos…-

Miraron al menor que fue quien se atrevió a romper el maldito silencio que había entre ellos

-¿nocturnos?-

Respondió con una pregunta el mayor, estaba claro a qué se refería, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, pero así al menos mantendrían una corta conversación que ya era algo

-si… las dos veces que vi… a algún zombie el sol ya se estaba yendo y de momento no han atacado de día en ninguna ocasión…por eso creo que son nocturnos-

-y eso nos pone a nosotros en desventaja… dormir cuando ellos están activos no suena a buena idea…-

-jeh… ¿queréis quedaros toda la noche despiertos?... ¿podrás aguantar Osomatsu-niisan?-

Una siniestra sonrisa se pronuncio en el rostro de Ichimatsu que parecía estar disfrutando de la nueva situación, aunque tenía razón…Osomatsu ya llevaba 24 horas sin pegar ojo… ¿aguantaría despierto hasta el siguiente amanecer? Ahora que habían caído en algo que parecía bastante obvio tendrían que aguantar toda la noche despiertos después de llevar andando todo el día y la opción de quedarse en un sitio despiertos en esos momentos no les terminaba de parecer muy buena…

[¿Bueno que les pareció el capítulo de hoy?...admitidlo creíais que a Jyushi se le fue la cabeza e iba a atacar a Oso con el bate xDD quería relajar un poquillo el ambiente después de lo que ocurrió en el anterior, espero vuestras reviews x33

.:Orenosana:.]


	7. Cap 7 -la noche más larga-

[Bueno tras un par de días de descanso vuelvo a la carga con el siguiente capítulo x33 espero que os guste como siempre

.:Orenosana:.]

Capitulo 7 –la noche más larga-

Las miradas estaban todas en el hermano mayor, esperando una respuesta al cuarto de ellos

-…pueda o no tendré que hacerlo, además tampoco es como si vosotros estuvierais como rosas después de estar todo el día andando-

Se miran entre ellos, Osomatsu estaba en lo cierto llevaban todo el día andando sin descanso prácticamente y el simple hecho de pensar en tener que seguir durante la noche ya les agotaba

-¿y si…vamos a un sitio seguro como estos dos días?... no ha pasado nada mientras dormíamos bajo techo…-

-pero eso no quita que no pueda pasar nada si seguimos arriesgando, has visto como está la ciudad Todomatsu, esos bichos están aquí y han entrado en casas…. No quiero arriesgar a lo tonto la vida de mis hermanos otra vez-

Respondió con gran seriedad el mayor de los seis aferrando con fuerza la Katana y sin más comenzó a andar reanudando el camino que estaban tomando, los otros cuatro se miran entre si un momento y siguen a su hermano mayor

-aun así brother, un descanso no nos va a venir mal… si llegamos a toparnos con más zombies cansados solo vamos a ser una presa fácil para ellos…-

Añadió el segundo de los hermanos que aceleró un poco el paso para alcanzar a su hermano mayor y ponerle la mano en el hombro, Osomatsu simplemente suspira y acaba asintiendo

-está bien…descansaremos un par de horas y continuaremos andando-

Se dirige a una de las casas abandonadas que tenían cerca seguido de sus hermanos para poder retomar fuerzas y así poder enfrentarse a la noche que les esperaba

-¿…creéis que…Choromatsu nos guarda rencor en la otra vida…por huir?-

Miran al menor de todos que se sentó en el suelo aferrándose a sus piernas, hundiendo el rostro entre estas, bajaron la mirada…la muerte de su hermano era culpa de ellos ¿no? Si solo se hubieran dado cuenta que se quedo atrás…si no se hubieran quedado paralizados, si hubieran disparado… avanzado a atacar con la navaja… si hubieran hecho algo seguramente seguirían los seis juntos, ese sentimiento de decepción consigo mismos, de impotencia que sentían los cinco era muy grande, la angustia… el mal estar que sentían en el cuerpo empezaba a ser insoportable… ¿por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?... como deseaban que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y despertar de golpe en casa o algo, pero eso no iba a pasar, porque no era una pesadilla… era completamente real

-no lo está…-

Respondió Jyushimatsu, lo que hace que le miren a él, aun tenía esa característica sonrisa suya en el rostro solo que por algún motivo esta resultaba un tanto escalofriante… tenía un punto que te hacía pensar que no estaba bien del todo… de verdad ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! –

Alza el rostro el menor con este inundado en lagrimas, al segundo se tapa la boca y se levanta saliendo corriendo del lugar, ¿Qué le pasaba? El no era así, sabia controlarse… o al menos eso siempre había creído… gritarle de esa forma a su hermano mayor, encima a él a Jyushimatsu el que más soportaba de todos, los otros quedaron callados con la contestación de Todomatsu, a Jyushimatsu se le borro un poco la sonrisa también por aquello

-¡no Totty, brother, no salgas solo es peligroso!-

Karamatsu mira a los otros tres serio

-quedaros aquí, yo le traigo de vuelta-

-toma… más os vale volver a los dos…-

Osomatsu le lanzó la pistola que antes cogió para Todomatsu, sabía que salir los cuatro a por Todomatsu no era la mejor opción y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ahora que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared como que el levantarse le parecía imposible por el cansancio que llevaba encima, Karamatsu coge la pistola

-no problem, volveremos los dos… pero si escucháis disparos… seguidlos...-

Tras esto salió de la casa en busca del menor, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo tan estúpido como salir solo y desarmado?... si fue él quien dijo que eran nocturnos, esa acción impulsiva más bien era un tanto suicida, suspira un poco y mira a su alrededor, perfecto, si que corría cuando quería, aunque para desaparecer tan rápido de la vista está claro que se metió por callejuelas en vez de por los caminos despejados que estaban siguiendo durante esos días

-¡Todomatsu!... vamos… ¡¿brother donde estas?!-

Corría buscando por las callejuelas sin descanso hasta que tras un rato pudo escuchar un sollozo salir de un callejón, lo que le hace detenerse asomándose a este pero no fue a su hermano menor a quien se encontró, era una chica joven de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas…espera un momento, conocía a esa chica

-… ¿Totoko?-

Esta alzó la mirada al oír su nombre, esa voz ¿de qué le sonaba? Al ver al doloroso se los hermanos frente a ella simplemente llora aun más

-¿de todos tenias que ser tu?-

Eso fue una pequeña puñalada mas para el chico, encima que era él quien la encontraba y no uno de esos zombies… ¿era necesario despreciarle de esa forma?

-¿qué haces en esta ciudad? Más importante… ¿has visto a Todomatsu?-

Ella niega restregándose las lagrimas como respuesta a su segunda pregunta, seguidamente se incorpora mirándole a pesar de tratar deshacerse de las lagrimas estas no dejaban de traicionarla continuamente

-no importa el por qué estoy aquí… ¿qué son esas cosas que matan a las personas? ¿qué está pasando?-

-aunque parezca increíble son zombies… no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que encontrar a mi brother… Osomatsu y los demás están en una casa abandonada aquí cerca, ve con ellos es más seguro que este callejón-

-…pero…-

-no problem, ¡todo estará bien!-

Y sin dejarle añadir nada más sale corriendo rezando por encontrar vivo a su hermano menor, la chica se quedo parada en el callejón viendo marchar al doloroso de los sextillizos

-…no sé donde esta esa casa…. ¡IMBECIL!-

Le da un puñetazo a la pared mosqueada, ¿de qué servía que viniera a ayudarla si la dejaba prácticamente igual que como estaba antes de tener que soportar sus palabras? Bueno no tenía otra, al menos ahora sabía que podía estar con alguien más, aunque fueran los sextillizos, pero en esos momentos cualquiera le parecía buena compañía, por lo que decidió buscar esta.

*mientras tanto en la casa abandonada*

-Jyushimatsu no le des importancia a la reacción de Todomatsu… estamos bajo mucha presión estos días, han pasado muchas cosas… no quería gritarte de esa manera-

-lo se niisan…-

No dice mas, se queda mirando el suelo con aquella extraña sonrisa que daba escalofríos, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que se acababa de escapar de un manicomio o algo, esa expresión que tenía en esos momentos era cualquier cosa menos la expresión de alguien cuerdo

-¿Osomatsu-niisan… de verdad crees que esos dos volverán?-

Sonríe siniestramente Ichimatsu, si, parecía que disfrutaba demasiado de la situación en la que se encontraban los hermanos y realmente esa actitud estaba empezando a molestar bastante al mayor

-confío en que si… parece que lo estas pasando bien Ichimatsu… quizás deberías empezar a cuidar lo que dices, mi paciencia no es infinita-

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al cuarto en esos momentos, seria por las palabras de su hermano, por la seriedad con la que las dijo o por la frialdad de sus ojos que si las miradas matasen, estaría muerto y enterrado por la que le echó su hermano en ese momento, si lo entendió, se estaba pasando con su humor negro, no era el momento, solo era un pedazo de mierda, seguro que los demás estaban de acuerdo con eso, tendría que haber muerto el en vez de Choromatsu ¿verdad? Seguro que eso es lo que estaba pensando su hermano, se colocó bien la mascarilla cubriéndose la boca y no volvió a decir más, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos negativos, aunque bueno, tampoco es como si él fuera el más hablador de sus hermanos por lo que tampoco se notaría demasiado la diferencia y así fueron pasando los minutos lentamente, Osomatsu luchaba por mantenerse despierto aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil conseguirlo, las cabezadas que daba empezaban a ser importantes, hasta que un ruido le despejó completamente, un disparo… ¿será Karamatsu? ¿están en problemas? No tardó ni dos segundos en incorporarse completamente

-¡chicos vamos!... creo que Karamatsu nos llama…-

Los otros dos se levantan siguiendo a su hermano, se escuchan más disparos, lo que les vino bien para poder seguirlos, parecían estar lejos del lugar del que provenían…maldita sea, ni se os ocurra morir a ninguno de los dos…pensaba el mayor mientras corría siguiendo el ruido de los disparos, no iba a perder a otro hermano, no iba a abandonar a otro hermano…

-¡KARAMATSU TODOMATSU!-

Necesitaba asegurarse de que eran ellos, pero sus gritos atrajeron a otra cosa algo que les iba a entretener en su reunión, un grupo de cinco Zombies les rodeo en un instante

-Osomatsu-niisan… ayuda-

Si, esa era la voz de Todomatsu y se escuchaba medianamente cerca, sonando otro disparo después, quería creer que era Karamatsu disparando a esas criaturas los disparos que escuchaba, entonces solo les quedaba una cosa que hacer… deshacerse rápido de estos monstruos para poder ayudar a sus hermanos menores…esa noche no iba a morir ninguno más, desenvaino la Katana frunciendo el ceño

-esta noche… seremos nosotros los que ganaremos…-

[la cosa se pone tensa otra vez…¿Qué pasaría con Totoko al final? A saber donde acabó esta mujer, bueno espero que estéis disfrutando del fic yo de momento estoy feliz con el rumbo que está tomando x3 espero vuestras reviews

.:Orenosana:.]


End file.
